Ever An Angel
by MaggieMoon
Summary: What would have happened if Daniel had taken in a young girl, from a dying planet the last survivor. This is a story about the impact the young girl has on the team and how the team deals with his death and the arrival of Jonas Quinn joining SG1


Ever an Angel

(1999- Unnamed p3x planet- & Earth)

Warm wind on pale skin, cold water lapping against warm feet and the most wonderful purple and grey sunset, that was all that Rosaline could remember of before they found her. SG-One had found her broken and shaking on an abandoned rock of a planet near death, bringing her back to the human world of Earth. She automatically knew their strange language, and integrated well into the society.

From Dr. Frasier's reports she was about 17 years old and had a birth date around late Jan-Feb. She eventually came to remember her full name Rosaline Evangeline Megara, but that was about it nothing else but that sunset of complete fulfillment. Daniel Jackson later that month got clearance to adopt her, Rosaline had been pleased about this she had gained a trust toward the man and adopted his last name in their now her world.

One thing that Rosaline Enjoyed immensely was education, learning fast and being home schooled on the base by her adopted family she acquired her GED. A few months later she was fully integrated into the American culture and her SGC File was titled Classified-top security- for her own safety. As far as anyone knew she was Rosaline Jackson to the outside and to most of the SGC.

(Colorado 2002 Cheyenne Mountain Complex)

It was now nearing February 2002, Rosaline had gained enough clearance to come and visit the SGC during her school breaks at Colorado State. It had been exactly 2 months since her father had died off world, she wasn't able to read the report but she did get the explanation of he died in an accidental explosion. She was there at his funeral, but it just didn't feel final, to her his spirit was still alive. She never voiced her feelings about this though, it could never be true. Now here she was at the SGC.

"Hello Miss Rosaline" came a gruff voice from behind her.

"Teal'C" she mused as she hugged the older man.

"I have missed you guys"

"You have been missed as well"

"Where are you headed Teal'C?"

"I was on my way to see the young Jonas Quinn, he is new on base"

"Oh, well can I tag along then?"

"Indeed Miss Rosaline"

It took only a few minutes to realize that they were headed toward Daniel's office; it scared her to no end that the team had found a replacement for her father.

"Miss Rosaline meet young Jonas Quinn"

Looking up from his papers, he saw his bulky friend then looked toward the Miss Rosaline.

"Miss Rosaline?"He asked both the young girl and Teal' c as she looked at him quizzically.

She was beautiful, dark brown hair down past her shoulders and back, bright green eyes and the healthiest natural tan.

"Just Rosaline, Rosaline Jackson"

"Oh, um you wouldn't happen to be related to Dr. Daniel Jackson?"

"Yes I am his daughter; I'm going to go with the team to Abydos to spread his ashes"

To say that he was surprised that Dr. Jackson had a daughter would be an understatement he was blown out of the water with regret and sadness. He still felt that he was responsible for Jackson's death.

"Jonas Quinn, It is a pleasure to meet you Rosaline"

Wow, was the only thought that passed through her mind, this was the scientist from Kelowna. Rosaline was half expecting that he would be middle aged and serious, but no he was well young and well looked very well.

"Well I'm going to see where Sam is I'll talk to you two later" she said and took off toward the labs.

(Three weeks later) May 2002

Rosaline Jackson stood outside of her fathers' apartment with Teal'c and Jonas at her side. It was finally that time, the time to make it official that Daniel Jackson was dead, with boxes in hand the three came to pack his apartment up.

"Are you okay Rosaline?" (jonas)

"Yes I am just…. Let's just get this over with"

Rosaline had not yet noticed that tears had started running down her cheeks and escaping onto the empty box held in her hands.

TBC.

R&R tell me if you would like me to continue


End file.
